Désarroi
by Hlo
Summary: un homme peut en cacher un autre... OS, Yaoi


**Disclaimer ****: les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre ****: One Shot, Yaoi.**

**Note 1 ****: Me revoilà… **

**Après un an sans fandom.**

**Après un an sans écrire de fanfic. **

**Après un an sans lecture de Gundam. **

**Après un an, quoi.**

**Je vous ai manqué ? XD**

**Note 2 ****: La connerie congénitale ne me fait pas peur !**

** Dédicace à une crevarde française, et ****merci**** à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé cette année. **

--

**DÉSARROI **

**Un h****omme peut en cacher un autre…**

--

-

- Je suis désolé.

-

Heero Yuy, enfant assassin, ex-terroriste des colonies, sauveur de la Terre un nombre incalculable de fois, lieutenant-colonel dans l'association gouvernementale des Preventers.

Yuy donc, héros de son état, a les épaules basses, mais basses….

La lassitude se lit sur ses traits.

La honte dans sa voix.

L'horreur dans son regard.

Jamais aucun individu encore en vie n'avait eu le privilège de lire autant d'émotions mêlées sur son visage. D'un certain côté, tant mieux.

Cela avait quelque chose d'angoissant.

-

- Vraiment, je ne comprends pas…

-

D'ailleurs, Duo Maxwell, son coéquipier (6 ans déjà), colocataire (2 ans) et accessoirement compagnon officiel (3 mois, 17 jours, 4 heures et 22 minutes), ne pouvait que tenter de suivre son combat intérieur, fascinant et effrayant.

Ses paupières étaient plus qu'écarquillées, le blanc entourant l'entièreté de son iris.

Bouche-bée, il laissait toute latitude à Heero d'observer ses amygdales.

Enfin, si le Japonais consentait à le regarder…

-

- Je te le promets, c'est la première fois !

-

Assis sur le bord du lit, ce dernier fixait le tapis beige entre ses pieds nus, ses orteils triturant la laine, les coudes posés sur ses genoux.

Tout dans son attitude dénotait la gène éprouvée.

Gène partagée par l'homme sur le lit qui ne le quittait des yeux.

Qui n'y comprenait rien.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu occasionner ce mal-être chez son compagnon, pourtant connu pour son stoïcisme ?

-

- Jamais ça ne m'est arrivé.

-

D'aussi loin que pouvaient remonter ses souvenirs, aucun ne lui rappelait quelque chose pouvant s'apparenter à des excuses ou une justification quelconque de la part d'Heero.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés et avaient mutuellement cherché à s'assassiner. Logique dans une période de suspicion.

Ils avaient finalement combattu côte à côte, avec quelques coups bas de temps à autres. Juste continuité d'un « _chacun pour soi _» malgré un but commun.

La guerre achevée, ils s'étaient quittés pour vivre la paix, puis s'étaient retrouvés chez les Preventers. Qu'est-ce que la tranquillité pouvait faire chier.

-

- Peut-être la fatigue… Non, impossible.

-

Leur compétition acharnée s'était soldée par un échec.

Trop différents.

Trop complémentaires.

Cette prise de conscience avait naturellement abouti à un travail d'équipe aux résultats sans équivoque.

Ils étaient les meilleurs au niveau professionnel.

Alors autant être les meilleurs dans tous les domaines.

Autant se rapprocher.

Autant s'entendre.

Autant se tester.

Dans la vie.

Entre les draps.

Il y avait fallu le temps, mais ils s'y trouvaient enfin.

-

- La tension de la dernière mission ? Non, on a vécu bien pire.

-

Et pourtant, Heero Yuy, celui que rien ne rebute, se cherchait des justifications à son état, montrant ainsi une fragilité sans précédent.

Cela sous les yeux de la seule personne qu'il considérait comme son égal.

Quelle déchéance.

-

- ça doit venir de la réunion de cette après-midi. Une est crispante lorsqu'elle s'énerve, non ?

-

Coup d'œil par dessus une épaule qui rencontre un regard septique.

Duo Maxwell n'y comprend rien.

Il voit la gène.

Il vit la gène.

Il s'y paume.

-

- Ok, ok, ça ne tient pas, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle nous fait une crise de nerfs…

-

Sous les cheveux châtains, les sourcils se redressent, effarés.

La chair de poule s'empare de sa peau.

Un frisson remonte sa colonne vertébrale pour secouer ses épaules.

Trop, c'est trop.

Cette recherche d'excuses n'en devenait plus que pathétique, mais aussi stressante, il fallait que cela cesse.

Il lui fallait le faire cesser.

Il lui fallait bouger.

Duo Maxwell se mit enfin en mouvement.

-

- Il doit bien avoir une cause logique à cette affaire, cela ne peut arriver seul, sans raison, peut-être est-il temps que je fasse un check-up ?

-

Tout à son discours, le Preventer Yuy ne prit aucunement garde à l'avancée de son coéquipier.

Il ne le regardait pas d'ailleurs.

Il l'avait à peine observer depuis qu'il avait brisé leur étreinte pour s'asseoir, dos à lui, sur le coin du lit.

Juste quelques coups d'œil pour tenir compte de ses réactions face à son monologue.

-

- Tu crois que Sally pourra me recevoir rapidement ?

-

La parole de trop.

Celle qui assure le geste hésitant du châtain.

Celle qui agace et appelle une prise de catch.

Celle qui s'étrangle lorsque le dos rencontre le matelas et que son propriétaire se retrouve coincé par un homme nu.

Celle qui hésite à s'énerver et qui finit par s'étouffer devant le regard noir.

Celle qui se tait donc.

Et qui attend.

-

- Que se passe-t-il, Heero ?

-

Clair, net et précis, l'attente n'a pas été de longue durée.

Le temps appelle la confrontation.

Le ciel est à l'orage.

Il fait suffoquant soudain.

Le rouge monte aux joues de l'asiatique.

Tout est la faute du réchauffement climatique, n'est-ce pas ?

-

- Heero ?

-

Confortablement installé sur les abdos de son compagnon, Duo put observer avec fascination son combat intérieur pour garder le contrôle et ne pas détourner les yeux.

Bleus.

Electriques.

Absolument pas prêts pour le combat.

-

- Tout est sous contrôle.

-

Un claquement de langue peut être un parfait manifeste d'une promesse d'émeute.

L'énervement pointe son nez.

La tension montre le gland.

L'envie est à la frustration.

Son expression est menaçante, avec un rien d'inquiétude mélangée à un zeste de contrariété.

La situation est explosive.

En bon stratège, le lieutenant-colonel Yuy comprend qu'il est temps de battre pavillon blanc.

-

- …

-

Haussement de sourcil narquois devant un Japonais jouant au poisson rouge, qui entraîne un renforcement de la couleur vermeille de son teint.

Et puis, le tilt.

L'éclair de compréhension qui traverse les neurones entraînant un éclat fugace dans le regard qui doit se remarquer car le rougissement s'accentue encore, même s'il semblait déjà à son maximum depuis longtemps.

On se sent con.

Terriblement con.

Et on a envie de rire.

A en mourir.

-

- Nooooooooooon ?!

-

Et c'est lorsque la tension explose, que le rire s'extériorise, que le Preventer n'en peut plus, que d'un mouvement de bras, le châtain se retrouve à terre, les fesses douloureuses.

Duo n'en a que foutre. Son rire est trop suffoquant que pour que le reste ait la moindre forme d'importance.

C'est d'ailleurs entre les larmes retenues par ses cils qu'il peut observer avec impuissance son coéquipier se relever furieux, passer son jeans, attraper d'une main le reste de ses affaires et quitter la pièce en manquant d'éclater la porte.

Duo rit.

A n'en plus pouvoir.

A s'en sentir faible.

A s'en vouloir aussi.

Qu'importe, il finira bien par se calmer et il ira tenter de se faire pardonner.

Mais quand même… Qui aurait pu l'imaginer ?

Qui aurait pu concevoir qu'Heero Yuy était un homme véritable ?

On a beau le savoir intellectuellement, s'y retrouver confronter est différent. Et là, il y avait deux choix : se sentir vexer ou mourir de rire.

Duo a choisi le second et tente de se suicider par asphyxie. A l'instant, il n'est pas certain que son compagnon arrivera à lui pardonner rapidement et, de toute façon, il lui fera payer son manque de tenue.

Cher.

Mais cela en valait l'addition. Il avait enfin une preuve de son imperfection qui pourrait le soutenir à l'occasion.

Bien qu'il ne pensait pas qu'un jour quelqu'un pourrait y croire.

Cela casserait le mythe.

Détruirait l'image.

Renverserait le symbole.

Abattrait le phénomène.

Décevrait l'ensemble des secrétaires qui ne rêvaient que de mettre le grappin sur le lieutenant-colonel Yuy, le Preventer plus sexe et le plus inaccessible de toute l'organisation gouvernementale.

Et pour toutes ces raisons, Duo Maxwell, son coéquipier officiel et compagnon reconnu, se persuaderait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion provenant de son imagination et se tairait afin ne pas le faire tomber de son piédestal et détruire les fantasmes de toutes les midinettes.

Il a beau être un crevard, il avait quand même de la compassion.

-

Car la perfection faite homme ne peut se permettre les pannes sexuelles, n'est-ce pas ?

-

--

**J'en conviens, c'est totalement ridicule… **

**Mais l'image de Heero tout déconfit de ne pouvoir « honorer » son cher et tendre comme il le voudrait… est ridicule. XD**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu (surtout à toi, crevarde).**

**A bientôt**

**HLO**


End file.
